


"The French Mistake" - Dean and Sam run into JDM.

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "The French Mistake", M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is mentally scarred for life. Based on a prompt by gypsy_atavari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The French Mistake" - Dean and Sam run into JDM.

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke owns all. (Originally posted: 4/5/11)

“Look, Sam, we’ve got to get out of here – figure out what’s going on.”

“Sure, Dean, but do you have any idea where either of us lives?”

Dean blinked once, taking a moment before replying, “I don’t know, got a wallet? Let’s see what’s on their IDs…”

“Jensen! Jared! It’s good to see you again!”

John Winchester was suddenly there right in front of them, and swept Dean up in a big hug. Dean just stared at Sam over their father’s shoulder with wide, disbelieving eyes, his look of shock almost comical. Even Sam fell silent, his mouth hanging open when John turned to embrace him, as well.

“So what have you two been up to?” John asked with a wide smile. “I’m filming next door for the next few months, so we should hang out like we used to.”

“D-dad?” Dean stuttered, eyes still wide with wonder.

John’s easy-going smile turned a touch more predatory upon hearing that, and he leaned forward to gruffly whisper to the two stunned men, “You two still interested in playing that little game? Well, boys, Daddy’s home.”

At the feel of John’s hands slapping their asses, both of them jumped, stifling small shrieks of surprise. The man’s voice in front of them deepened, sounding far more like their father’s than the light-hearted, jovial words of before, and their spines straightened instinctively.

“We’ve got to get back to the motel.” Dad’s – well, not-Dad, Sam had to guess, but his equivalent in this universe – hand fell onto the back of Dean’s neck and squeezed as his eyes focused on Sam.

“Sam. Your brother’s been bitten by a succubus and you’ll need to suck out the poison while I-”

As not-Dad – thank God, _not_ -Dad, was all Dean could think as he purposefully blocked out the rest of what the guy was saying - manhandled Dean toward a car parked nearby, Dean snatched at his brother's arm. “Sam? Sam!” Dean hissed, trying not to get the obviously crazy man’s attention. “Let’s get out of here! We can take this guy!”

Sam shrugged, amused despite himself. “He probably knows where one of us lives. I think we should just go with it for a little while longer.”  



End file.
